


You Can Take It

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not sure if he's ready. Dean knows that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take It

Sam’s thin, flushed chest constricted as he heaved another shallow breath. Dean was buried deep inside the younger boy, with three fingers working alongside his cock, slowly. It was torturously slow, actually. Sam’s incendiary insides were nearly overwhelming for Dean, not helped at all by the friction of his fingers. Going any faster wasn’t an option, though. He moved carefully, whispered soothing things as Sam choked on a whimper, and focused on Sam’s comfort in an effort to distract himself from how much he wanted to let go and fuck the younger man into oblivion. 

Sam mumbled an approximation of Dean’s name, glazed hazel eyes meeting his older brother’s green ones. His swollen red lips curled over staggered words as he tried to accommodate everything Dean was giving him. It was a mix of pleas and praise and, what Dean could only discern as utter nonsense. So sweet though, it was. Dean loved Sam when he was incoherent and babbling. Smug wasn’t an apt enough word to describe how it made Dean feel. God-like was a closer term. It was a satisfaction he didn’t really have a name for and he was feeling it in spades now, with Sam writhing beneath him, taking not just his cock but three fingers with it. 

“Now,” Sam said, more of a gasp than a word. Elaboration seemed to be beyond Sam’s cognitive abilities at the moment. Dean didn’t need an explanation though. He pulled his fingers and cock free of Sam.

For a moment, he paused, took in his little brother’s fresh, young body all flushed and sweaty and pale. His coltish fifteen-year-old limbs were contorted on the mattress, his arms above his head and his legs spread wide open for Dean. His hole was gaping in the absence of Dean’s cock and fingers, looking so open and ready, it sent electricity skittering all along Dean’s nerve endings. 

He reached over on the bed and grabbed the plastic dildo that he had bought at a sex shop a few towns back. Given Sam’s approval, he had purchased this dildo, of medium length and girth, and stowed in the bottom of his bag until they both worked up the guts to actually use it. It was a soft, pale blue and was ribbed toward the top; fairly simple in design, but neither of them needed frills.

Taking the dildo in one hand, he used his other to push Sam’s legs open as far as they would go and sank his cock back into his little brother’s inviting warmth. Then he took the bottle of lube, also on the bed, and popped open the cap. Sam watched him, lips parted and eyes wide with lust, as he slicked up the blue plastic liberally. When the thing was fairly coated, dripping with the clear liquid, Dean brought it down to Sam’s hole which already looked stuffed full with his cock.

A moment of doubt made him hesitate but Sam bucked his hips in silent encouragement and that was all the permission Dean needed. He slowly began to work the tip of the dildo in Sam, alongside his cock. The shock of cold against his painfully erect dick did nothing to flag his interest in the situation. The plastic was quick to warm, entrapped in Sam’s silken heat. 

Dean barely got the tip of the dildo inside before Sam’s chest began to constrict again in those same desperate, shallow breaths. The older boy rubbed the fifteen year old’s clenching tummy in a soothing motion.

“Come on Sammy,” Dean said quietly, trailing his hands along Sam’s trembling thighs. “You can take it, baby brother. You’ve been doing so good all night, just relax baby. It’s gonna feel so good.” 

Sam whined, hitched his hips up again, seeming almost reluctant. Dean got a little more of the dildo inside and Sam’s shallow breaths became loud, nearly asthmatic in the quiet of the room. For his own part, Dean was also panting heavily, but his concern for Sam overpowered his primal lust and he continued to try and sooth Sam to the best of his ability. 

“I don’t,” Sam stuttered, gasping and writhing again, eyes squeezing shut as Dean got another few centimeters of the dildo in. “I don’t think it’s gonna fit.”

The words came out brokenly, seeming to slip past the boy’s heavy breathing and pained whimpers. Dean shook his head. 

“It’s going to,” he assured. “You can take it, Sammy. I know you can. You want it, right? Wanna be so stuffed full that there’s no room left inside? I can make it happen, baby. You just have to trust me. Gotta relax, sweetheart. You know I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Sam groaned and pushed his head back into the mattress, and then took a deep breath. He nodded and his body went slack against the bed. The dildo slid in another inch and then another. With Sam relaxed, it was much easier and Dean could no longer bite back his own pleasure. He groaned long and loud, the dildo making Sam feel so tight around him, it was almost a religious experience.

Briefly, he wondered if seeing God in the way his little brother’s asshole closed around his cock and a dildo was blasphemous. But all thoughts were driven from his mind as the dildo sank in the last few inches. It was a little surprising, to see the reality of Sam being stuffed so full. He could have stared at his brother’s hole, stretched so wide, for hours if the pleasure of it wasn’t so overwhelming. 

Dean began to thrust slowly, grabbing the dildo and moving it in tandem. It took a minute to find a rhythm but when he found one, Sam fell apart below him. The pressure on his prostate was near constant. Dean knew because he was making sure of it. If his cock wasn’t pressing against that little sweet spot, then the dildo was and on every other thrust, he’d press the tip of his cock and the dildo as deep into his little brother as he could and watched with satisfaction as Sam’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

After all the buildup, Dean’s hold on his self-control was tenuous and it was easy to drive into Sam harder and harder, working the dildo and his hips in at a near rapid pace. Sam bucked wildly beneath him, shouting and crying out in pleasure. 

As much as Dean loved Sam’s pleasure-taken face, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the obscene stretch of Sam’s asshole as the boy took the brutal pounding Dean was giving him. It was too much, Sam taking the dildo and Dean’s cock, and the fact that the boy was enjoying it. Too quick, possibly, Dean was being driven over the edge. He choked on a groan and came, filling Sam up and shuddering in the aftermath as the dildo stroked along his oversensitive cock. 

Sam bucked his hips and shouted, coming right after Dean, streaking their stomachs and chests with come. Dean was quick to remove the dildo and pull his cock of Sam. Despite his heavy, post-orgasm body, he slid down the bed so he was level with Sam’s ass. He pulled the pale, round cheeks apart and watched as his come leaked out of his baby brother’s gaping, fluttering hole. He groaned again.

“So good for me, Sammy,” he mumbled, crawling back up the bed and collapsing next to the boy. “You feel okay?”

Sam didn’t answer and Dean looked to see Sam was already passed out. He smirked, feeling that unnamed feeling and curling up around the younger boy. He picked up the dildo and held it in his hands before setting on the bedside table. He stared at it as he fell asleep, wondering if he wouldn’t be able to convince Sam to take something even bigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> More writing at goditsmesam.tumblr.com


End file.
